


I'll be your hero instead...

by PeachyHeartt



Series: "You're safe now, Tommy" [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyHeartt/pseuds/PeachyHeartt
Summary: Part 2 of "You don't need to be a hero..."Tommy and Sam's connection has really grown in such a short time, who knew it would be this much...
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Sam | Awesamdude, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Eret & Sam | Awesamdude, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: "You're safe now, Tommy" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130681
Comments: 10
Kudos: 193





	I'll be your hero instead...

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, i meant for this to be out so much earlier but i kinda got burnt out im so sorry D: I hope you enjoy anyways!!!

Tommy has been living with Sam for a week now, and things have been going fantastic. Tommy has been doing therapy with Captain Puffy, and though it has been a slow process, the improvement is there. Sam has even helped Tommy and Eret form a relationship, it took a very long conversation, but they were able to understand each other, now Tommy calls Eret 'Uncle Eret.'

Tommy had begun to grow comfortable calling Sam 'Dad' outside of the house, to the pleasure of Sam. The thought and action warm Sam's heart every time. 

...

"Hey, Dad!" Tommy called, looking up at Sam, who was building away. The hotel's exterior was almost finished, but Sam needed some more oak wood as that is what Tommy wanted the majority to be made out of.

"Yes, Tommy? Do you have the wood?" Sam turned his gaze down towards the boy holding an overflowing bag full of wood. Sam hopped down and smiled fondly at him.

"Yep! Here you go!" Tommy poured all the wood in the chest, "Can we go get lunch now? We've been working  _ all  _ day!" Tommy groaned, emphasizing the 'all.'

Sam sighed and nodded, "Alright, we can go get some lunch. How about we go to Eret's castle?"

"Yeah! Maybe this time I can wear his crown!" Tommy bounced on the balls of his heels in excitement. Sam chuckled and led him off to the castle.

...

Philza and Technoblade were on their way to Eret's castle so that they could finally attempt to take down the last strong government on the server. They were chatting quietly as they walked down the path. When the pair finally got to the castle, they silently walked in before freezing when they heard the telltale chatter of voices echoing from within; an unexpected amount of people were here.

"C'mon, dad! Can I  _ please  _ have a slice of cake," a child whined. Philza and Technoblade crept closer to the entrance of the main room that the noise was coming from.

"No, Tommy. You'll get a sugar rush, and then you will be too tired to work on the hotel." An older man stated.

_ "Wait...Tommy!"  _ Phil whispered to Technoblade as he put his sword away and ran out to look at the group.

And there it was...The sight of Tommy jokingly glaring at Sam While Eret, Puffy, and Tubbo laugh. 

"What in the fuck is going on here?!" Phil was stunned, angry, but mostly he was distraught that he had never seen Tommy be so happy.

The group looked over at Phil and Technoblade, Tommy immediately getting closer to Sam's side. Eret and Puffy drew their swords as Tubbo hid behind Puffy.

"What are you doing here, Phil," Sam hissed, "I told you that you can never see Tommy again, and I intend to enforce that." Sam drew his trident, his knuckles white from the tight hold of anger he had on the weapon.

"We didn't come here for Tommy, but it is good that he is here; we want him back." Technoblade stepped in, Phil letting him.

"Stop cowering behind your son, Phil. You are a coward, and this is only another act that proves it," Puffy growled. She had grown a motherly instinct with Tommy. 

Tubbo had always been her son, but she was still closer with Dream. When she moved to the SMP, however, she started to get closer with Tubbo as she realized the kind of person Dream had grown to be. She was strong enough to admit her mistakes and help fix them. 

Phil was never like this.

Phil harshly pushed Technoblade away, "I'm not a coward! I want my son back!"

"You haven't learned a thing! You just pushed the only kid that you only give attention to! Phil, Tommy is  _ not  _ your son!" Sam took a step closer to Phil before looking over at Tommy, who looked petrified, and getting back next to him, protectively wrapping an arm around him.

"He is  _ my _ flesh and blood. I have given up everything for him-"

"Like what?!" Eret finally snapped, emotion bubbling through the surface of his usually steady voice.

Eret had always been such a calm person. Being a figurehead for the SMP meant he couldn't do certain things, but with Dream in prison, he finally felt free enough to not only think of Tommy and Tubbo as nephews, but to protect them from their monsters as well.

Phil hesitated, willing his voice to name a single facet that he gave up for Tommy. But the words wouldn't come, and shame, for just a moment, overtook his rage.

After a moment of silence, Sam shook his head.

"I don't expect anything more from you..." Sam suddenly turned to Tommy, kneeling down next to him. Tommy silently stared up at the father figure.

"I was going to wait a little bit longer to ask you this, Tommy, but since Phil is here, I would like to do it now." Sam gestured to Eret, who pulled a paper out from a drawer next to his throne, handing it to Sam. "Tommy," Sam gave Tommy the form, "Can I adopt you?"

Tommy stared down at adoption papers, tears welling up in his eyes as he stared at Sam's signature, meaning he was already all in. 

Phil was fuming. Bile rose in his throat. Sam dared to try and take Tommy away from him. Phil looked over at Technoblade, who was just staring down at the floor, standing in the same spot that Phil pushed him.

"Techno? You okay, mate?" Phil put a hand on Technos's shoulder, who just pushed it off.

"Stop. Sam is entirely right about everything, you always gave me special treatment, and it's not okay. Tommy has been suffering since the day he was born. He had blood on his hands by the age of 5. Not to mention the abuse and manipulation he has been going through since he moved to the SMP." Technoblade pulled the letter that Tommy sent him out of his pocket, finally feeling his sins crawling on his back as the voices in his head got quieter.

Technoblade turned to the exit of the castle, "Let Sam adopt Tommy if Tommy agrees. The kid deserves peace," Techno stated before leaving.

Phil thought about following Technoblade for a moment, but he just couldn't accept the fact that he would be losing this battle. When Phil looked back over at Sam, he and Tommy were crying and hugging, but there were bright smiles on their faces.

"I'm really going to have a dad!" Tommy has clutching onto Sam. Eret, Puffy, and Tubbo looking on happily.

Tubbo had always thought of Tommy as his brother. They have been best friends for years, and now, with Puffy acting as a mother to Tommy, they will only be closer to brothers, and Tubbo couldn't be more excited.

"Stop!" Phil yelled, venom clawing its way into the undertones of his voice, "That is my son, and you can't take him away from me!" 

Sam didn't look up at the man, only pulling Tommy closer. "If you still refuse, then we can settle this in court. But you will lose. Everyone in the server knows that you are a terrible father."

As Sam finished speaking, Puffy and Eret walked closer to Phil, symbolizing his time to leave.

...

It was the middle of the night, and Tommy had been sitting at the edge of the crater that used to be L'manburg, listening to the wind howl and the trees whistle. He comes here a lot to dwell on the mistakes he had made in the past without the threat of the people he trusts stabbing him in the back.

As he thinks about how he may be getting a real family, tears roll down his face. 

"I wish Wilbur was here...maybe Sam could love him too..." 

"Of course I would..." Tommy gasped at the voice and quickly wiped away his tears before standing up and turning to Sam.

"S-Sam! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same, Toms. And you never call me Sam anymore. What's going on, bud?" 

Tommy sighed and sat back down in his place, legs hanging down the crater. Sam sat down next to him and looked down, cringing at the sight of the blood vines taking over.

The pair sat there in comfortable silence for a moment before Tommy spoke up.

"I'm scared..."

"Of what?"

"Phil...The egg...Techno...Jack and Niki...Everyone wants me dead, and at this point, I'm scared that I want me dead too..." The tears in Tommy's eyes started to well up again.

"Tommy, I won't let anything happen to you. I'm not only adopting you because I think of you as a son, but I'm adopting you because I love you and want you to be a kid. I'll be your protector, Puffy will be your protector, Eret and Sam Nook will be your protector. Tommy, you are safe, and you can get the therapy you need with Puffy. Getting through this is going to be a slow and painful process, but we will help you." Sam pulled Tommy into a hug, the boy sobbing meekly into his chest. 

Even if he loses, Tommy will always be his son.

...

Tommy was sat in a room separate from Phil so that he would not have to face the man. Sam knew that if Tommy were to have to face Phil, Tommy would not say what he actually thought, not what anyone wanted.

Punz had volunteered to be the judge as he was one of the most impartial people on the server. Ponk, Alyssa, Callahan, George, Fundy, and Karl were selected as the jury.

Sam had gotten only the best to be his lawyer...

Quackity.

Although Quackity is known for being relatively young, a little stupid, and not taking too much seriously, what most people don't know about the man is that he is very educated in the law. 

  
Sam trusted that quackity would do everything in his power to get Sam legal guardianship of Tommy. And that is precisely what Quackity was going to do.

Phil, on the other hand, got Slimecicle, aka Charlie. 

Charlie was fairly new to the server, but he was also one of the most intelligent. Charlie and Phil had gotten close after their first meeting, and Phil had a trust in Charlie that no one else had because he was somewhat oblivious to the horrors that the server had gone through.

So Phil chose Charlie to be his lawyer, and Charlie was reasonably nervous, because he had never done something like this before.

Much to Technoblades disappointment, Phil was not backing down from this fight.

...

The meeting was actually somewhat professional. Phil knew that if he acted out, then he would automatically lose. But even so, the final ruling was not to his liking...

"I now pronounce Awesamdude as the caretaker of Tommy." Punz dramatically slammed down the gavel, the jury filing out of the courthouse as soon as they finished. 

Sam triumphantly jumped out of his seat, only to be met with the fury-filled eyes of Philza.

"Philza." Condescension and spite laced Sam's word.

"Sam." Phil spat venom and vitriol. It was apparent that he was furious, and Sam almost burst out laughing. However, he also didn't want to start a battle in the middle of a court.

"You lost, Phil. Stand down."

"Stand down? Stand down?! You just stole my son! You only won because you used the fact that he is broken to your advantage!" These words finally set Sam off. How dare he accuse him of manipulating Tommy! Sam was the first person to actually start caring for the boy. 

"Or maybe I was the only person who noticed!" Phil was taken aback, with no comeback to be heard. For the second time in far too short a timespan for his liking, he was left speechless in rueful self-pity. Sam walked away to go get Tommy.

His new son.

...

Tommy was talking happily with Quackity, both of them excited for this new chapter. With Tommy in Sam's care, the SMP may become even more at peace.

Dream in prison.

Phil no longer has a hold on Tommy.

Technoblade finally feeling guilty.

Niki and Jack having been caught by Sam.

The egg has no power over Tommy.

Everything finally felt like before. Before all the wars, hate, betrayals. A time of peace and laughter.

Sam walked out and immediately went and hugged Tommy, the younger immediately hugging back.

Tommy never enjoyed showing the world his vulnerable side. Still, right now, even in front of Quackity and anyone else who was lingering, Tommy let himself melt into Sam's arms, tears of happiness quickly flooding his eyes.   
  
  


Quackity motioned for everyone to quietly leave, and they all did so, slight glances at the pair reaching Sam's protective gaze.

Tommy finally looked up at Sam with a bright smile after composing himself. However, he never let go of the hug. Not that Sam wanted him to.

"I'm glad you won! Even if you lost, you would be my dad, but it's nice to know that Phil has no control over me anymore." 

Sam smiled softly down at him, softly petting his hair. "I wouldn't let myself lose. I would keep fighting for you to be my son."

"Are you not scared?"

"Scared of what?"

Tommy glanced down at his feet, "Phil coming back, Technoblade turning back on his morals again, Jack and Niki, the fucking egg?! Dad, so many people are going to try and kill you-"

"I would fight them all if it means you are safe." Sam cut Tommy's sentence off, the sternness in Sam's words startling him for a moment as he looked up and noticed the determination in Sam's eyes.

Tommy smiled up at him before burying his head into Sam's chest.

Though Tommy's face was obstructed, the soft mumble of honest words still reached Sam. Only making Sam love the boy even more.

_ "I love you, Dad." _

  
  



End file.
